wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Marxists
The Marxists are a Revolutionary Gang made up of Vat-Grown cloned Abhumans located in the Scottorum Sector of Segmentum Tempestus. History The Vat-Born In the late 800's.M41, the Rogue Trader Mercatans arrived in the Scottorum Sector and sold the blueprints, genetics and chemicals linked to the physical prowess of the Necromundan House Goliath's gangers to the Great House MacBain. Almost immediately the handover became of interest to local Tech-Adepts and Magos Biologii, but it wasn't until the mid-950's.M41 where the traders of MacBain managed to broker a deal with the Forge World Luxuria so that the Mechanicus could supply a Vat-Grown Abhuman workforce for the Great House to distribute and flog like cattle to Worker Clans throughout the Sector. In the space of only a few years, the Vat-Born workers on the mining planet Ira started to develop personality and feeling which culminated in one worker, who named himself as Marx, formed a rebellion on all upper classes to he and his cloned brethren to release them from their slave-like duties. Forming the Marxists, all Vat-Born rose up in makeshift arms, causing the Ice Barons (including Baron Deamhann) to eradicate their efficient workers. When the Holy Inquisition caught word of the rebellion, they ordered the hunting and extinction of all Vat-Born workers in case of further incidents like that on Ira. Under House Dormitri After the Great Purge, the only Vat-Born to survive the Inquisition's flames were those hidden away by the Navigator House Dormitri that still secretly use their Abhuman workforce in 999.M41. When the internal Dormitri Gang War began, Sebastian Dormitri disguised himself and came to his older brother's workforces as the Prophet of Marx and artificially renewed the Marxist Rebellion. However, Sebastian directed it in such a way where he can manipulate the Vat-Born into damaging Hugo's economy, while furthering his own. Rumours of Marx According to official Imperial documentation, the leader of the Glorious Revolution - Marx - was confirmed as being killed on the Superbia front lines. However, amongst the Work-Parties that fight in the Dormitri Civil War, a rumour has started to spread that there was a Vat-Born that has begun to appear to save their clone brethren at darkest times. A Vat-Born twice the size of the norm, donning Power Armour and wielding an Eviscerator. It is said that this Vat-Born does not speak a word but witnesses of his prowess claim he to be the mighty Marx, either survived or reincarnated. Organisation Each gangs are organised in each Work-Party they are already put into in MacBain Manufactorums and Forges. Natural leaders come out of each group but all refer to each other as Work-Brothers or simply Brothers. Work-Parties There are hundreds of Work-Parties under Uibhist a'Tuath but one of the most notorious is the one under Drillsmelt Hammerbreaker, subtly nicknamed the Fist. The Fist strikes down using vicious raiding tactics with his two Champion-Brothers, Snapnog and Snapgorn (Nicknamed the Jackhammer and the Duke respectively). Every Work-Party has been given a certain task set by Sebastian Dormitri as the Prophet of Marx. These duties can range from protecting a Forge to sabotaging a manufacturing production line. Because of the latter, the Marxists often come into regular conflict with Ludwigian Mercenaries. Work-Party Alpha 7-9 Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Scottorum Sector